Feels like a dream
by Eellii
Summary: Coming back to school after a summer of her life she can't really stop smiling. Her friends notice and is quick to realize she is seeing someone but can't figure out who. And how will her parents react to her having a girlfriend.
1. Back at school

It was the first day back at school after summer and she was sitting with her friends, they were talking about their summer. But all she could do was think back to her summer.

"Gail, where did you go?" Nick asked and waived his hand in front of her. Gail looked around realizing they all were looking at her.

"Oh, no, just thinking" she answered coming back to reality.

"Something interesting or maybe I should say someone" Tracy teased. Before Gail could answer her the first bell rang.

"Maybe I tell you sometime" Gail said with a grin and took her bag and went off for class.

"I get it out of you at lunch just so you know" Tracy shout after her. Gail turns to look at her friends and just shakes her head no, and keeps on walking.

She's sitting alone at one of the middle tables in kem-class waiting for the tetcher, Jackson. The rest of the class is sitting in pairs talking, while Gail start to think back to the summer again, when Jackson walks in.

"Hey, juniors. Good to be back." he says smiling.

"Yeah, being a junior, back at school no." Josh answers. Jackson let out a small laugh.

"That was my answer then to." he says.

"Okay, this fall you are going to work in pairs. And no, you are not going to choose I am. I'll read up your names, first name I read take your seat beside you partner. And those are your seats this fall." Jackson continues.

Gail sigs, knowing she's probably be the one doing the heavy work in the paring, since no one likes to work with her and don't really care about kem-class. And Jackson starts to read of the names.

"Peck" Gail looks up to see who she will be working with. "I was planning to let you work alone, but since there is coming a new student. You are working together. Be nice." Jackson says.

After class she can hear someone say "I feel sorry for the new kid". But she try to ignore it, she know the class never liked her. Jackson comes to her table

"I was planning letting you work alone but I was told this morning that we get a new student. I hope it is okay for you to take on the new student." he says.

"Yeah" she says with a nod. And walk out to next class. Hoping it's not some lacy kid coming.

She walks in to the cafeteria and sees Nick siting at their usual round table at the windows. "How is it going" Nick asks.

"Well, the usual. And when I finally Jackson was going to let me work alone, but it turns out there's a new kid in town. And I got the new kid as partner." Gail answers.

"New kid?" Andy asks and sits down between Nick and Gail. Gail nods.

"Name?" Tracy says and takes the seat to the left off Gail.

"No, ide"

"What you just got partners up in class first day with a new kid and you don't remember the name." Dov says beside Tracy.

"No, I didn't forget, not even Jackson knew."

"Oh" Dov say and looks a bit guilty.

"Yeah, oh, I'm not that much of an idiot that I don't remember a new name Dov." Gail says. They all know that both her and Steve been taught to remember new things and fast. So everything that helps picking up new information they did and still do when relatives is visiting. "New kid's coming tomorrow apparently" Gail continues.

"Now, that we know that. Back to where we were this morning Gail, who were you thinking of." Tracy said. She gets a look from Gail telling not now. "Or maybe later"

"Gail come on we told you about our summer this morning. And we all saw each other this summer except you 'cues you were of at some camp." Andy says.

"Gail, come on. It was obvious this morning that you were thinking of someone" Nick said smiling at her. "We know you want to play all tuff but we all know that's not who you are" Realizing she's not getting out of it she decide to give them a breadcrumb. Knowing see son had to go to class.

"Well, let's see. Summer camp was fun. Not exactly what I was expecting. Meet some new people, some more interesting than others." Gail is finishing with a big smile. At the same time her phone rings. When she sees whose calling her smile gets even bigger.

"Did she just smile like a goof, or was it just me?" Tracy asks.

"No, she was. And I think I heard wrong, but did she just say beautiful?" Nick asks. They turn to lock at Gail, then back at each other. "No" They all say at the same time.

"Or maybe" Tracy continue. The others look at her like she's crazy. "What, look at her have either of you ever seen her smile that wide?"

Nick, Dov and Andy look at Gail again and realize Tracy might be right about that.


	2. A Stone Lifts

When Gail came back to the table she noticed that her friends had been talking about her while she was on the phone.

"So when do we get to meet the lucky one that get you smiling like that." Tracy asked.

"Depends" Gail answered.

"Depends on what"

"When she gets here in a couple of days hopefully." Gail says with a smile, knowing they weren't expecting her to say she. She looks at them and is about to laugh because of their faces. "You know you look kind of funny all of you, I maybe should say funnier than usual" she says teasing them.

"You said she, right?"

"Yes, Dov I did."

"Didn't see that coming." Nick says.

"You never see anything coming." Gail points out. "You do know Sara has been trying to get your attention for about two years."

"Sara who?"

"In our math class."

"Oh, her. I've been meaning to asker out a couple of times I have just chickened out" he says shyly.

"Nick, you're a nut head. Do it before someone else asks her."

"Okay, stop. Gail, she? When did this happen?" Andy breaks in.

"You mean me liking a girl." Gail says with a questioning look at Andy.

"No, maybe, yes. More like where you met and when."

"Well, I have class so I'll see you guys later." Gail says and stands up to star to walk away. Knowing it going to go Tracy to the head not to get more answers.

"She's mean doing that, it's the second time today. We never getting anything more out of her today, it was too easy to get that out of her." Tracy says and looks at the others and sees that they still are a little shocked about what Gail said. "You do know she has had a girlfriend before right" The other has a questioning look on their faces. "Or maybe not."

"When was that?" Nick asks.

"Freshman year, so about two years ago. And before you ask no I don't know who it was if. Never really meet"

"Wait, was it when Gail got…" Dov starts.

"A little crazy as some say, I'd say broken hearted. Yeah." Tracy ends and takers her bag and walks to class with following Andy behind her.

Gail takes her seat in math class hoping Nick isn't going to take the place beside her. She takes up her books from the bag when the principal Wells walks in. "After noon class. As you might have noticed Mr. Donald isn't here" Wells says when Nick walks in and takes a seat. "Nice for you to show up Mr. Collins" Gail here Nick mumbling sorry. Wells continue "Mr. Donald got a new job in Vancouver and your new teacher is coming in tomorrow so you meet him then, so to day class dismissed and I hope you do something useful of the time."

Gail starts to pack down the books when Nick walks up to her and just looks at her. "What?"

"You have a girlfriend and have had in the past, why haven't we heard about this?" he asks.

"Wasn't your business, still isn't."

"No it isn't I know, just wondering. I took you advice about what you said before."

"You asked Sara out?"

"Yep, she said yes. So thanks."

"Well, I'm of see you tomorrow" Gail says walks out of the classroom. Giving Nick I told you look.

On her way home she realize she outed herself to her friends without flinching. She knew Tracy knew about Anna but had never told the others, felt good that they knew she had a girlfriend. Thinking of her girlfriend she felt the urge to talk to her. Taking out her phone to diel her number.

"Hey, gorgeous"

"Hey, beautiful." Gail said back. "Told them to day"

"About us?"

"Kind of, said she while taking about you. They picked up on it. Felt good."

"Glad to hear. And I have a surprise for you"

"Oh, now I'm curious."

"Well, you get it tomorrow."

"Now you just teasing, you know I don't do surprises very well. Can I get a clue."

"No, but I know you like it." They talked while Gail was walking home.

When Gail came home the house was empty. Both her parents were working later than usual today. Steve her brother had late classes today, his school started the week before. It was only 3.30 PM so Gail started doing the homework they got. "First day and already homework this is going to be a fun year." she said to herself.

After the home work was finished she decided to start to do dinner her parents should be home soon so would Steve.

After dinner and her parents got the stories of the day out of Steve and Gail. Gail and her brother decided to go for a run in the park. As usual they race to the park and when they ben running for about a mile in the park Steve says "So how's the girlfriend?"

"Don't know what you talking about"

"Oh, come on Gail I'm you brother I know you have a girlfriend" Gail stops. She can barely look at him. "Hey, I'm just happy you happy I don't care if it's a girl that's makes you happy." He says with a big smile.

"Really." Gail almost whispers at the same time looking shy fully on Steve.

"Of course, why wouldn't I."

"Mum and dad?"

"They're not going to hear it from me, okay." he says and gives Gail a hug.

"Tanks, and uh you smell. First home." she says and starts to run.

"Cheater Steve calls after her."

That night Gail has trouble to go to sleep. She told her friends, sort of. And it like a stone lifted when she found out Steve had figured it out. But at the same time daunting have her parents found out too.


	3. The Surprise

When Gail came to school that morning she knew something was different it was just a feeling she had. She walked up to Tracy and the gang. "Morning" she said.

"Morning." they said in one voice.

"You look happy today." Tracy said

"Well, apparently I'm getting a surprise of my girlfriend today"

"Oh, a surprise. And the use of the word girlfriend."

"Yeah, think it's time I start to use it."

"She says with a big smile." Nick puts in.

"Any ide or a clue to what the surprise is." Andy asks.

"No, she wouldn't say."

"Try to bribe her with something romantic." Dov says

"Oh, like you did with Chloe last week." Nick says. Chloe Dov's girlfriend since a month back. "Because that went so well neighbors almost called the cops on you."

"Misunderstanding." Dov defends himself.

"What did you do. Climbing thru her window with a dozen roses in your hand." Gail says.

"No, but you are close." Nick says.

"Wow, I was joking. Well, doing anything like that requires use be in the same town. So that is hard." Gail says half joking half sad because she would totally do something romantic then. The bell rings and they off to class.

When it's time for lunch Gail can't find the others, so she takes a seat outside instead today its nice weather out. Sitting there she remembers they all are going to have class together this time every week. "Great, alone for lunch."

"I hope not." Gail hears, recognizing the voice she turns around. And her jaw drops. Standing up and walk up to the voice owner.

"What are you doing here?" Gail says with a smile.

"Surprise."

"This is definitely a surprise, Holly. But why are you here?"

"Go to school." If Gail wasn't confused before she now. "We move here yesterday. I only found out like three days ago." Gail just hugs her. "So I thought I could surprise you."

"You definitely did." Gail drags Holly to the table so they can sit. "Now I need you to explain"

"Yeah well, long story. Since lunch break is soon over, talk after school?" Holly asks. Gail nod as a yes. "I have kem-class now so I need to go find the classroom." Holly says.

"Well, I will escort you, because so do I. I think we are paired up if I'm not mistaken." she says and leans in for a kiss.

Gail stands up taking Holly's hand. "I thought you didn't do the whole PDA thing"

"Well, when my girlfriend show up to school and surprise me I think I'm doing the whole PDA thing. And I did tell my friends so…" Holly gives her another kiss before walking to class.

Walking in to class with Holly felt a bit strange but good. When they sat down both Holly and Gail noticed that the other students were staring at them. "They are staring at us." Holly whispers.

"Yeah, I have that effect in this school and you walking in with me like you know me being new at the school are not what they expect of me. Like you know I went little out there two years ago." she says and looks at Holly who give a nod to show what she means. "And that's who I'm still to them. So me talking to the hot new girl will turn some heads."

Holly look deep in to Gail's eyes "Hot new girl?" Holly is about to kiss Gail when Jackson walks in.

"Hey class. I see we have a new student in our class today, Holly Stewart" he says and do a gesture to were Gail and Holly sit. "I hope you be nice now Peck."

"Won't be a problem, sir." Gail says and turns to look at Holly with a smile.

"Wow, Stewart have you laid a spell on Peck here or something. Because she is smiling, never seen that before." Jackson jokes.

"Not that I know of." Holly responds and looks back to Gail.

"Looks like you have been updated on that you will be working in pairs this fall." Jackson says. He gets a nod for answered and he starts the class.

Tracy looks at the time on her phone she know Gail's class is over and wonder where she is. She sees some from her class, when they walk past her she hear them say something about Gail and the new girl. Tracy wonders if something happened in class, when she sees Gail coming towards her with someone.

"Hey Tracy. Tracy, Holly. Holly Tracy."

"Nice to meet you finally." Holly says.

"Nice to meet you to. Wait finally?" Tracy says with a confused look.

"We meet at summer camp" Gail says. "Tracy can we meet up tomorrow instead we have some talking to do." Pointing between Holly and herself.

"Yeah, we can do that. I guess I see you both tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" Gail says.

"See you." Holly says with a small hand wave.

"Not introducing me as you girlfriend?"

"Sorry about that. Guess …"

"Hey it's okay. You just told them yesterday about having a girlfriend."

"That and I like to see if they realize who you are to me. They are fun like that they don't always see what's in front of them. But I will tell them I promise."

"Or they find out like this." Holly says and kisses her.

"Yours or mine? Since you are going to tell me the long story how you are her with me in the middle of the week and going in the same school."

"Yours if that's okay. It looks like a war zoon at mine."

"Okay" Gail says and pulls Holly in for a kiss. Before walking toward the Peck House


	4. About a Week Ago

_A/n: Just want to say I'm grateful for all of the reviews. I'm not native English, so I'm working on the spelling, grammar and so on. Yet again grateful for your reviews._

* * *

Holly came home after spending the summer with Gail and her friends at the summer camp. The house was empty that nearly never happen. She went up to her room to unpack. It was nice to be home again but she would miss Gail, even if she had plans on going to visit in a month. She couldn't believe how Gail made her feel, that she never thought would happen when they met two years ago.

"Holly you home?" she hears her mom Sonja call.

"Yeah, I'm upstairs."

"Hey, honey. How has it been?" Sonja says when she walks in the room and gives Holly a big hug.

"Hey, it's been great." Holly answers with a smile.

"No Gail with you today?"

"She had to go home; you know we have school in just a couple of days. And I want to spend some time with you and dad. Where is dad?"

"Sweet of you, he's on his way back from Toronto" Sonja says. Holly gives her a questioning look.

"Why is he in Toronto?"

"Maybe we should sit down for this."

"Okay" Holly says wondering. And they take a seat on Holly's bed.

"You know the schools talked to your dad about let him go." Holly nods yes. "Well they did. He got a job offer in Toronto, so did I. He went two days ago for the final interview and he got the job. Today he got the keys to our new house." Holly was just staring at her mom. "We move to Toronto. I know it's allot to take in…"

"How did this happen, why haven't you said anything. I'm gone for the summer and when I come home you tell me we going to move. When?" Holly says half freak out.

"In a couple of days. There is maybe an upside to this no one knows what happened, they don't know or history. And we're moving to Toronto."

"Well there's that" Holly says and her mind goes to Gail. "But I have all my friends here. And Toronto is a big city. But why now why not last year?"

"We tied but we couldn't get a job there then or somewhere to live. Now we have found a house and both your dad and me got a job there"

"Okay. So we are just packing up the whole house in a couple of days. And I start a new school, the new kid how doesn't know anyone."

"You will know one person" Holly looks at her mom. It takes a second before she realize she means Gail. "She has been there and I think it would be good to go. Your dad and I talk a couple of years ago about moving to Toronto with you but it never happened. And after the… we just wanted out of here."

"So… When will we move?"

"In four five days. I know it's sudden. But I think it's now or never."

After the had sunken in a bit Holly went out to meet her friends that night to tell them the news about the move they had about the same reaction as Holly had first.

"You really think we just gone let you go without a goodbye party." Lisa said.

"One could hope you know I don't do party's." Holly said.

"We mean a quiet one with just you best friends. And maybe call in your girlfriend." Rachel said.

"I haven't told her yet, I thought I maybe surprise her at school when I get there."

"So you not going to mention to her that you are moving to Toronto. You do remember she doesn't like surprises, right?" Lisa said

"Yes, I remember but I think she will like this one."

When Holly came home her dad, Daniel, was back from Toronto. "Hey, Holly" he says walks up to her and gives her a hug.

"Hey, dad." Holly says and hugs him. "You two know how to give someone a big surprise when coming home."

"Yeah sorry about that we didn't want to spoil your summer."

"You lucky I love you both." Holly says when Sonja walks in the room.

"We love you too" her parents say in one voice.

Morning after Holly comes down for breakfast she see her parent already started packing. She stops mid step when she realize it's really happening. Sonja notices it and walks to Holly to give her a hug and says "I'm sorry we threw it at you like that yesterday we should have warned you about it."

"You should. But it helps that Gail's going be there otherwise I probably would have done allot protesting about this."

"Lucky for you we like you girlfriend" Daniel says with a smile. Holly's parents found out about her and Gail when they visited unannounced this summer. When her parents were waking to the cabin she and Gail was staying in she and Gail came around the corner of the cabin and they saw Gail kissing her. They were quite shocked but that was over quick. Holly was relieved that they took the news or maybe should say surprise that good. They spent the day with both Holly and Gail. Holly noticed that Gail first tried to back out being around her parents all day, but in the end she thought Gail actually like it.

"Lucky for me that you like her so you put me in the same school as her. Thanks for that. I love you dad."

"Love you too." And they hug. Sonja comes in to the room seeing them and walks to hug them both.

"I love you too mom."

"I love you both"

The day before she should start the new school she decides to call Gail and say she has a surprise for her. But before she has time to take up the phone it's ringing. She sees on the display that's Gail.

"Hey, gorgeous."


	5. Night at the Peck House

They were lying in Gail's bed. Holly with her head on Gail's stomach, and Gail playing with Holly's hand. Holly had told her story about the move to Gail.

"Wow, so you really didn't know when we left camp last week." Gail realizes.

"No"

"How do you feel about the move, not that I'm going to complain."

"Me either, but I don't think it has sunk in yet. You realize this time last week we were at camp packing to go home. But I think it's going to be okay, especially since I'm going to see you every day." Holly says turn up to kiss Gail.

"Oh, sorry." Gail hears Steve.

"Steve what are you doing home." Gail says half panicked glad it wasn't her mom, since it was Steve she don't even bother to move, but Holly sits up.

"Class cut short. So you must be the girlfriend" he says and looks at Holly.

"Mm yeah" Holly says carefully looking at Gail.

"Holly this is my brother Steve. Steve this is my girlfriend Holly" Gail says with a smile gazing at Holly. Steve comes in to the room walk up to Holly and gives her a short hug, Holly with a choked expression on her face. "Steve you do understand the concept of Holly being my girlfriend not yours."

"Yes, very much so, but since you came home from summer camp you've been smiling like a dork, so I had to thank the girl who do that to my sister. Nice to meet, see you two later. Have homework to do." he says while living the room.

"Hey, what did you want" Gail asks before he live the room.

"We take that later" he says goes out of the room and close the door. Holly leans back at Gail now that they are alone again.

Holly turn to Gail "He knows?"

"Yeah, he figured it out, don't know how, but I'm kind of glad he did, I think. He told me yesterday, after you and I talked, while we were out running kind of thru me of for a moment." And she pulls Holly in a hug and lies down on the bed.

"He seam nice, not quite how you described him" Holly says.

"You haven't lived with him your whole life and you meet him a minute ago."

"Do you have any idea how he knows about us"

"He probably was snooping through my phone, if not I have no idea. And I'm not asking because he will not tell me that I'm sure of." Holly looks up at Gail and is about to ask why. "Because he likes to torture me when I can't figure things out and I'm his little sister."

"Not cool of him, but I guess that's what siblings do." Gail sighs as a yes.

"Back to the move, how the hell did you manage to pack everything in just four days?"

"My parents had already stat packing when I got home. Otherwise I don't we think would have. Now we just have to unpack."

"Want some help?"

"Would you?" Holly asks and looks at Gail who nods a yes. "Tomorrow, I know my parents what to see you."

"Tomorrow have to meet up with Tracy after school, she wants help with something. But maybe I can come over after." Holly nods and kisses Gail.

* * *

Gail wakes by a knock on the door. She realizes Holly is half lying on her sleeping. They must have fallen asleep when talking. "Gail you there" her mom says.

"A second" Gail says trying to get lose for Holly, but her mom opens the door sees them, she stops for a second and says "I was wondering if Holly is staying for dinner."

"Don't know think so" she answers carefully

"Dinner is in five." Elaine says when she closes the door. And Gail feels Holly moving and she can feel that Holly is looking up at her.

"Gail, what is it?" Holly asks when sees Gail confused face.

"You just missed my mom. Are you staying for dinner?"

"If it's okay, I like to. But you have a strange look on your face."

"Could be because mom just said you name when she asked if you were staying for dinner."

"Steve maybe told her."

"His room is on the next floor, mom always comes to tells me before going up to Steve. And he is doing homework and then we are only to interrupt him when it's time to eat."

"So you mean he didn't say anything" Gail just nods. "Then you mom must have superpowers" Gail lets out a laugh.

"That would be scary; but I have actually considered it before. Come lets go down it dinner." Getting up from the bed and give Holly a helping hand and kisses her when she's standing. And they head downstairs to dinner.

"Time to meet the Pecks" Holly says quietly to herself, realizing she is getting little nervous about dinner.

* * *

When Gail and Holly come in to the kitchen Gail noticed her dad wasn't there. "Are dad still at work?" she asked her mom.

"He is coming any minute he got stuck at a meeting. He said not to wait. Hi, I'm Elaine."

"Holly. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Dinner is ready" Gail takes Holly to the table and she pulls out a chair for Holly and then take a seat on Holly's left. When Elaine puts the last plate on the table they here the front door open.

"Hey, that was a long day." Bill says coming in to the room. "It smells good" he says and takes a seat when he notices Holly. "You must be a friend of Gail's" Holly nods for an answer. "I'm Bill"

"Holly" after that introduction everyone take food to their plates and starts eating.

"You two go to school together?" Bill asked.

"We have a couple of classes together." Holly says.

"And we are lab partner in kem-class" Gail continues.

"And it works well?" Elaine asks.

"Yeah it does so far. Mom you do know school started yesterday."

"I know, just thought you were worked together last year too."

"I just moved hear two days ago. And I had my first day at school today." Holly says.

"Oh, Gail must like you then. We rarely get to meet Gail's friends she known for years."

"Yes mom I do and we meet at camp so we already knew each other."

"You didn't say that anyone from camp was starting in your school" Elaine says shooting Gail a glare.

"Well I couldn't have since she surprised me at school today at lunch. And she only found out a week ago, same day we came home from camp."

"Oh, wow". Steve says coming in the room and take a seat opposite Holly. "I call that a speed move and a big surprise I wouldn't take well."

"You doesn't take anything well." Gail teases him.

"Well I like my life here so no. I hope you did a big protest."

"Not really, it was a move we needed; we have been through somethings there that's not fun in a small town where everyone knows things like that" Holly says with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Plus they told me I was going to the same school as Gail so that helped a lot knowing I knew someone" sounding more positive.

"I could imagine." Steve says with a knowing look between Gail and Holly. He notice Gail looks down at the plate and Holly doing the same thing with a small smile on their faces.

"Can I ask what happened?" Bill asks carefully.

"Bill!" Elaine says giving Holly a forgiving look.

"You could but the chans of my answering is slim to none."

"Then I won't ask" Bill says.

"Good" Gail says being a bit irritated at her dad for even asking.

* * *

After dinner Holly and Gail is back in Gail's and in the bed going thru the homework from kem-class. "I'm sorry for my dad before" Gail says.

"It's okay. At least they didn't ask any other questions about it trying to find out more. Most people don't know when to stop asking."

"Still, sometimes my family likes to stick their nose where it doesn't belong."

"That's only because they care, you know."

"I know, but they like to know everything all the time. It's a bit annoying." Taking her and Holly's books putting them on the nightstand beside the bed, Holly giving her a wondering glance. "It's one other reason I like to keep us on the low right now, if I tell Tracy or any of my friends my parents will probably know the same day. And I'm not ready for that yet."

"It's okay for now, but I don't like to hide my feeling for you. I'm not that good at hiding my feelings for people."

"Just give me a couple of days"

"Gail, I'm not pushing, I hope you know that."

"I know. But I don't think I can hide my feeling either for too long." Gail says looking down on their hands she took hold of after putting away the books. When Gail looks up again, she sees that Holly has a big smile on her face. Holly puts her arm around Gail's neck and kisses her dragging them both down lying on the bed.

* * *

After a while Holly and Gail decided to go downstairs to watch a movie. They start picking out a movie and the rest of the Peck family joins them. Everyone wants to see different movies. "We probably end up watching one of Steve's movies again he never let us chooses" Gail whispers to Holly.

"Isn't it the guest that should pick the movie" Holly jokes quietly to Gail.

"You right" Gail answer back. "Pecks, I think Holly chooses the movie tonight since she is the guest." They others agree after little persuading up of Steve.

"Wait a second that was Holly who gave you the idea" Steve says after a minute.

"You bet she did" Gail says with a smile. "Otherwise we would end up watching one of you boring movies again." They laughs at Steve's face when he realizes Gail tricked him in to letting Holly choose the movie.

When she found a movie she wants to watch, they take a seat Holly and Gail in the small couch. Bill and Elaine take place in the big couch.

"You are brave still being here and is about to watch a movie with us" Steve says to Holly, when he takes a seat in the one man couch.

"Why's that?" Holly asks.

"Last one who took part of a family dinner basely ran out of here."

"Steve stop exaggerate" Elaine says and gives him a look that tells him to behave.

"What it's true."

"You do remember that it was your girlfriend and not mine." Gail says without thinking. Both Holly and Gail freezes when they realize what Gail just said.


	6. Unexpected

"You do remember that it was your girlfriend and not mine" comes out of Gail's mouth before she can think of what she is saying. Gail and Holly freezes and careful look at each other when they realize what Gail just said. And at the same time Bill's phone starts ringing, he excuses himself to go to answer. Gail watches him go in to the kitchen, and wonders if he had picked up on what she just said, then she turns to look on her mother how looks like she hasn't noticed it, instead Elaine presses play on the movie. She glances over at Holly again and sees she is still tens from the comment and is intensely watching the intro of the movie.

"I'm sorry, I have to go back in too work there is some emergency at the station" Bill says when he walks in to the room again with his briefcase. His kisses Elaine on the cheek "I'm sorry"

"I know, see you when you get home."

"Sorry kids, it was nice to meet you Holly, I hope we see you soon."

"Nice too meet you too." Holly says a bit nervous.

* * *

They had been watching the movie for a wail Elaine paused it. "Oh come on mom it was finally starting to become good." Steve is complaining.

"Well you have to wait a minute. Because these two has been like tow statues since before we started the movie" Elaine answered. Gail and Holly look at each other and realize that Elaine did hear what Gail said before. "You two can relax I already knew about you two." Gail tosses an angry eye at Steve, believing he is the one telling her.

"Hey take it easy sis I haven't said a word"

"Then how?" Gail says looking at her mom.

"Sonja" Elaine answers. Neither Gail nor Holly was expecting that it to be that answer looking at each other. That was not the answer they had been expected.

"My mom told you" Holly asks.

"Yes she did. But she didn't realize Gail was my daughter when she did."

"You know mom?"

"We meet at the same camp as you when we were in your age. We hadn't talked to each other in a while but after what happened two years ago at the camp they had a parent meeting and we started talking again."

"But how could she not know I'm your daughter?"

"Because I have never shown her a picture of you and the same with you Holly; but we have talk about you both a lot; so when she met you she thought you were another Gail or she didn't connect with the name at the moment. She called me after she saw you two at camp."

"How did you know it was me and not someone else?"

"Because there was only one Gail at the camp" Elaine says with a drag on the words.

"Of Corse that's something you would know." Gail takes a moment looks at Holly, how doesn't seem to know what to say or think at the moment. "But you okay with us" Gail carefully say looking at her mother to see if she gives her an honest answer.

"Yes I'm."

"But you froze when you say us in my room before even that you knew." Felling like she didn't say the whole truth to them.

"I did but that was because I didn't know they were in town or even moved here and before I realized it was Holly in your room."

"Look something or mother didn't know" Steve pips in and he gets three pair of eyes on him. "What it's true." Elaine ignores him and continues.

"I haven't talk to you mother, Holly, in a while but I'm glad about you and Gail" She says giving Holly an honest look then she looks at Gail. "Gail, I'm really happy about you two even if it came as a surprise."

"Thanks mom" Gail says and walks over to Elaine to give her a hug. Then she goes back to sit on the couch this time little bit closer to Holly and gives her a small notch on the shoulder.

"Okay can we skip this whole heart to heart thing now and press play on the movie again" Steve says after a while. Earning a flying pillow to his face from Gail how now has a big smile on her face.

"Nice Steve nice, you know how to ruin a nice moment" Holly says and gets a laugh from both Elaine and Gail while Steve puts on is sad face.

"You are fitting right in already" Steve mutters which earns him a smile from Holly.

"Does dad know about us too?" Gail asks.

"I haven't told him so if your goofball for brother here hasn't told him then no he doesn't, I thought it's enough I found out from elsewhere and maybe you wanted to tell him yourself, one of the reasons I didn't ask you about it before. Wasn't planning on doing it but when you said girlfriend and you both got all tens so I thought it was better to say something?"

"Thanks, hope he didn't catch on what I said before then." Gail says.

"There is that otherwise he doesn't know. I'm saying it again I'm good about you to, okay" Elaine says.

Gail let out a sigh of relief that her mother knew and that she actually was okay with her and Holly. "Can we start the movie now?" Steve asked feeling a bit left out.

"Steve just start the damn thing already and stop asking" Gail shoot at him with a smile and she took Holly's hand while Holly put her head in Gail's shoulder.

* * *

After the movie Gail decided to walk Holly home, since it only was a few streets down from Gail and she wanted to spend more time with Holly. They walk hand in hand when Holly said "I definitely can get used to have you around" then she stopped and tugged Gail in for a hug putting her arms around Gail's neck.

"Me too" Gail said putting her arms around Holly's waist. "I still can't believe my mom actually knows about us and is okay with it"

"I can't believe my mom told her without knowing"

"Do you think she knows she outed us to my mom?"

"No idea."

"If she don't she will be horrified when she finds out."

"So you probably tell her tomorrow when you she her right" Holly said more as a statement then a question.

"Probably" Gail says giving Holly a kiss. Before they start walk toward Holly's again.

When they reaches Holly's house they Sonja is outside tossing garbage in the trashes.

"Hey mom"

"Hey how was school" Sonja asks without looking up. "Oh hi Gail"

"Hi Sonja"

"I guess that's answer my question to Holly and I would say school was good" Sonja says with a smile and hugs Gail, and then she gave Holly a hug too. "So I guess no studying after school for either of you to day?"

"Actually we have, my mom wouldn't be happy with me if I skipped my homework"

"Okay good" sounding a little surprised.

"Can I tell her" Gail whispered to Holly. Holly giving her a you're mean look.

"Well it's now or tomorrow" Holly whispers back.

"Sonja we heard that you and mom got to know each other at camp when you where our age."

"Your mom?" Sonja says slowly, Holly and Gail see her thinking. "Oh my god your mom is Elaine" she says when she realizes she had told Elaine about Gail and Holly the day she found them kissing at camp a few weeks ago.

"Yep"

"And I told her" Holly giving her a nod. "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, she's actually okay with us, still haven't sunken in yet that she knows. But I think I should thank you for telling her, it's easier with her knowing. I got a bit terrified when I realized that she knew." Gail says.

"I didn't realize you where that Gail, wait how did she know it was you"

"Have you met my mom she knows everything. And apparently I was the only Gail at the camp, how that's even possible with the since of that camp."

"I'm glad it went good, otherwise I don't know what I've done"

"Mom, bread it's all good okay" Holly says, Sonja giving her a small nod.

"I still have to tell dad who I'm more worried about, she never told my dad, and my brother somehow figured it out and I still don't know how."

"I wish you good luck on that and I just saying I'm not telling him, it's enough that I told your mother. Good night Gail."

"Thank you and goodnight. I will be seeing you tomorrow." Stops and look at the girls.

"She's going to help me unpack my room"

"Oh I see" Sonja says with a smile and walks in.

"So she did freak out a little when she realized" Gail said with a small grin.

"You can be so mean sometimes you know."

"I know"

"But I love you" Holly says smiling nervously at Gail how looks at Holly and take a breath before she says "I love you too" and kisses Holly deeply.


	7. A different kind of morning

When Gail wakes up the next morning she believes that the day before just was a dream. That's till she turns in her bed to face her nightstand where she sees Holly's kem-book and notebook is laying, which gives Gail a big smile realizing it wasn't just a dream and she gets to see her girlfriend again today. This is probably the first time ever she actually looks forward to go to school. She gets up to get ready for school still with a big smile on her mouth.

When Gail comes in to the kitchen she sees the rest of the Peck family is already at the table eating breakfast, when Steve looks at her direction and sees her.

"Good morning" Gail says with a smile at the same time takes a seat at the table opposite side of Steve with her dad to her right on the end and Elaine beside Steve.

"Look someone is in a good mood to day"

"Steve" Elaine says with a voice to remember him not to say too much in front of Bill till Gail told him about her and Holly. This makes Steve mouthing a sorry to both Elaine and Gail.

"Well, I do have my moments" Gail gives back partly to cover Elaine's comment to Steve.

"Not often enough" Steve says.

"You better starting getting used to it"

"He I right though and you have been since you came home from camp" Bill points out.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that dad." Gail takes a deep breath before continuing "I'm kind of seeing someone" Gail says quietly, not sure she wants to tell him yet.

"Holly"

Three heads turns to look at Bill, while Elaine and Steve just looks at Bill, Gail turn head to the other two also to see if one of them told him, but by their reaction she realize he knew without any of them telling him. Gail looks back at Bill slowly and gives him a small nod.

"I guess you thought I didn't catch your comment last night, I did though. But that only confirmed my suspicion" he says looking Gail in the eyes. "I saw how you were looking at her, and Holly at you, at dinner and the way you defended her when I asked her about what happened" he continued. Gail was now looking down at the table, Elaine and Steve they were quietly watching and listening to Bill and Gail at this point. After a few seconds Bill stood up Gail was expecting him to leave the room instead he took the seat beside Gail turned himself towards Gail and waited for her to look at him. When Gail eventually turned to look at him prepared to defend herself, instead she saw a warm small smile from Bill.

"Gail, I understand that you had wanted to tell me yourself without me figuring it out on my own" getting a small nod for answer. "But at the same time I'm glad I did, because then you don't have to. Am I surprised that you have a girlfriend, no not really. Did I have to let this sink in during night, definitely not. Gail I'm just happy that you have someone in your life that means more than a friend in your life and if that's Holly I'm glad, she seems really nice." Gail how has let her eyes fall down to the floor during Bill's talk goes back up to his eyes and she just she warmth in them. They sit like that in silence for a minute or two before Gail gives him a smile knowing he is more than okay about her she leans forward and gives him a big hug. "Hang on to her Gail" he whispers to her so only she can hear him. "That's my plan and thanks" she answers him with a whisper and they let go of one another.

Bill doesn't go back to his usually place at the table he just reaches for hos coffee mug and bowl of cereals and sandwich.

* * *

After when all of them finish breakfast Gail realizes all three of them found/figured out without her actually telling them.

"You realis all of you found out about Holly without me telling you"

"Yep, you can't hide things from us Gail you know that" Steve teases her.

"Wait a second, you didn't tell Steve" Elaine asks and Gail shakes her head as a no. "Then how" she asks Steve.

"And don't say any of my friends they don't know its Holly, yet" Gail says quickly. Elaine and Bill look at Steve, waiting for an answer.

"Well, kind of found out when I picked you up at camp" he says. Gail takes a second then remembers that Holly already left when Steve got there.

"Holly had already left when you got there, because you were late"

"Yeah, not exactly, I was there already when you two said goodbye. I was on the phone for a while and was parked at the end of the parking lot and when I looked up to see if you were there I saw you and Holly" Steve says embarrassed.

"Mom can I punch him"

"Let me" Elaine say and smacks him on the back of his head. "Not nice, to spy on you sister" Gail starts to laugh and Bill joins her.

"Sorry" Steve says to Gail.

"Well, I'll get back at you when you least expect it" she replay, then she takes a deep breath and breath out and says "Feels good that you all know about Holly and I okay about it" at the same time she feels a few pounds lighter.

"Glad we know" Bill says and gets an agreeing nod from both Elaine and Steve. "We're just happy that you're happy" he continues.

* * *

The doorbell goes off when they cleaning of the table after breakfast, Gail go to open the door. Behind the door she finds Holly with as big smile as Gail.

"Hey" Gail says a takes a step forward to great her with a kiss.

"Hey"

"'morning Holly" Steve pips in.

"You really know how to ruining a moment don't you." Holly says

"You already said that" Gail says

"Yeah well that was last night and I have a felling it won't be the last time" Holly says with a knowing look at Steve.

"Probably, but now I'm off to school" Steve answers. "See you"

"I'm just going to get out books in my room and we're off"

"Our?"

"You forgot you kem-books here last night"

Before they had said goodnight and Gail went back to her house last night, they agreed on Holly coming to Gail's house in the morning so they could walk to school together since it is on the way for her.

They walk hand in hand for a minute before Gail says with a bit teasing in her voice "You have only been here for a day and you already forgetting you stuff at my house, where is this going to end"

"Never I hope"

"Good answer" they look at each other and smile. "Dad knows about us" she is half blurring out to Holly.

"Wait what. Since"

"Apparently since dinner yesterday and he did hear me say girlfriend too witch just confirmed it to him."

"Wow, so they know now. How did he take it"

"Good, I don't think we ever have had that much feeling talk during breakfast ever. I also found out how Steve found out it ended with mum giving him a slap on his head"

"Eventful morning"

When they reached the school Holly gave Gail a small peck before saying "see you later" and went to her class and Gail to hers. Knowing they could talk later about all that happen the last twenty-four hours. Both walked to their separate class daydreaming


	8. Friday Plans

A/n: I'm sorry for the wait I've had a few crazy weeks and a few more coming. I will post as soon as I can again. Very grateful for every review that I get and I glad for all of you who reed and follow the story.

* * *

Gail is standing at her looker looking for her books for homework. She's thinking back to last week, it's been a week since Holly had surprised her at school which makes her smile to herself when she hears a familiar voice.

"What are you smiling at" Gail turns her head to see Chris standing beside her. She hugs him and the act makes Chris a little startled she never initiated the hug before.

"Hey, that's non off your business. Where have you been for the last week? You do know that school started last week right."

"Ha, yes I know that, I just had to take care of a thing that took longer than I was hopping." Gail was about to ask what when she realized his tone of voice that he don't want to talk about it right now. "Have you seen the others" he asks.

"I think they're out at the table" she says and slam the looker shut and they walk out to the others together.

"Gail you up for a game night this Friday with the others" Chris asks on their way out.

"Maybe, just want to check so there isn't anything planed"

"Are you bailing on us?"

"What no, it just…"

"You seeing someone" Chris says more of statement and not as a question.

"Yeah"

"Bring him"

"Her" Gail corrects him.

"Okay, bring her"

"It's just she's not that in to that but I will ask."

They sit down at the table were Andy and Tracy already is. Chris tell them about game night when Dov pops down beside Chris who is all in on game night as usually. "I ask if Chloe will come with so you all can meet her"

"Is she as a big of a nerd as you" Gail teases him.

"Be nice to the whipped kid" Chis says

"Hey that would be Gail, haven't you seen her she's even smiling for no reason and she's even been nice the past week" Dov counter back.

For some reason Gail manages to steer the conversation from her, she wants Holly by her side when she tells them about them.

* * *

They been sitting at the table for a while when Chris mention that there was a hot new chick in his gym-class. And after a minute she realizes he is talking about Holly.

"You won't have a chance you know"

"About what" Chris says without realizing Gail had been listening.

"Holly"

"Who?"

"Gym-class girl"

"You know her" he just receives a nod as an answer. "Don't believe you" at the same time he sees Holly coming towards them, the look on his face tells Gail that Holly is coming so she turns to check and stands up to go to meet her half way.

"Hey how way you day" Gail says.

"Hey, good" Holly says tugging on Gail's shirt at her waist.

"Do we have any plans Friday" Gail asks

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Chris wants to have a game night. And I was hoping you come with. You know so you can get to know them outside of school"

"Sounds good" Holly says.

"Really"

"Of course, they are your friends and I would like to get to know them you know"

"Our friends now actually" Gail says with a smiley face which makes Holly smile too. "Come on they're waiting"

"Hi Holly" both Tracy and Andy says.

"Hi" Dov says. Holly give them a "Hi" back before she and Gail take place beside each other at the table. When they are seated Gail takes Holly's hand resting on Gail leg in her own.

"Holly that's Chris how came up with game night"

"We meet in gym-class" Chris says. "You coming to game night" he asks Holly.

"Yeah I will"

* * *

During lunch on Thursday they were all, except Chris, gathered round the table as always. When Chris eventually came he said "Game night is a no go at my place tomorrow, my parents is apparently having some people over for a nice dinner."

"We can't be at my place either" Tracy said.

"Same" Dov and Andy said in on voice. They knew not to ask Nick since he wasn't allowed having that many friends over at once, so they turned to Gail for hope that they could be there tomorrow.

"Sorry guy's" Gail said. "Dad has some people over then."

"I can hear with my parents if we can be at mine." Holly says who had been looking forward to get to know all of them out of school. Gail turns her head towards Holly to see if she is serious about it.

"You don't have to you know"

"I know I want to"

"That would be great" Dov says.

"Guys you better take the console with too and of course games." Gail says "Because she has nothing"

"You don't play" Dov says surprised.

"Only at Gail's the few times we actually have played. I will go ask them" Holly says pointing over her shoulder. She gets up and takes off to the teacher room.

"Where is she going" Chris says.

"Talk to her parents"

"Yeah but…" Chris starts pointing at the direction where Holly went.

"Her parents work here, her mum who you have in Gym-class and her dad is the new math teacher"

"Both her parents works here as teachers" Andy says.

After a while Gail sees Holly coming back and gives her a smile, she sees on Holly that her parents has agreed to let them have the game night at their place, but see doesn't say anything to the others she let Holly do that. Holly takes place beside Gail.

"So?" Chris is eager to get the answer if it's a go.

"Well, it looks like we have to move over a few things to my house if we're going to have a game night" Holly says with a serious voice.

"You scared me there for a sec" Dov says. "It's nice you let us come"

While the others start talking games Gail move closer to Holly "You really sure about this, it could go out of track with those lunatics in the same room while we play" she says so only Holly can hear.

"Yes, you know I want to do this so I can get to know them. It's a nice to do something with all of them"

"Okay, just want to make sure you don't do it because you feel you have to. You did just move here a week ago."

"You beautiful…" Holly is about to lean in to kiss Gail when Dov says.

"Holly, I have one question" Here it come Gail thinking he finally realized that Holly is her girlfriend. "Is there a chance for us to stay over on Friday night if it gets way too late" And no they are totally clueless Gail thinks.

"You may, have already asked"

* * *

Holly and Gail is on their way home from school they have been waking in comfortable silence hand in hand when Gail says "Sometimes I think they are blind to what's right in their faces"

"Before today I wouldn't agree but after today I would agree to some level any way, with me almost kissing you right in front of them."

"It will be fun to see if they can figure it out tomorrow because I won't be able to keep away from you all night tomorrow"

"Then we are two" Holly says and give Gail a kiss.


	9. Game Night

They entered Holly´s house, Gail snuck up to Holly´s room to drop her bag while the others took in the house. She takes out the things they need for the night from her bag and walks down to the living room to put the games on the coffee table. Gail can hear the others down the hall were the guest rooms are, she takes it that Holly is showing where to sleep. She continues in to the kitchen puts the snacks from her bag down on the counter and decides to look for the menu to call in and order food for all of them. Since the day Holly surprised her at school Gail has been at Holly´s most nights and since she even helped unpack some she knows were allot of things been placed. During her search she feels a pair of hands sneak around her waist, she let a smile out, knowing it´s Holly she lens into her.

"Thought I find you here" says Holly hugging Gail tighter.

"I thought you gave them the tour of the house" Gail says turning around in Holly´s arms and put her own around Holly´s neck.

"They´re finishing the beds then Chris and Dov is plugin in the X-box, so I think they manage without it for now" she says with a smile "So I think we have minute"

"Just one" Gail say leaning in to Holly.

"Mabey two if we´re lucky" Holly whispers and close the distance between them to kiss Gail.

* * *

As Holly thought a short moment later they can hear the other in the living room goofing off.

"How long before we tell" Holly asks.

"We give them a couple of hours, two max three" Gail answers knowing what Holly meant.

"Okay" Holly breath out lean in to kiss Gail at the same time the doorbell sounds. Giving Gail a small peck she walks to open the front door. She barley have time to open it before she hears "Hey I'm Chloe, you must be Holly" the girl on the other side of the door says eagerly.

"Hey yes I am. Come in"

Holly shows Chloe in to the living room where the others have taken their place. Dov walks up to his girlfriend and hugs her before he introduces everyone to her.

"Anyone know when Nick´s coming" Tracy asks.

"He´s not" Gail says while walking in to the room.

"Gail this is Chloe" Dov says. Gail gives Chloe a small nod, before she continues "He got a date with Sara tonight so …"

"Nice work Nick" Chris finishing Gail´s sentence.

"Found the menu if someone wants anything specific, or I just order what sounds good" wishing not to be a part of that conversation. Before walking in to the kitchen she stops in front of Holly to ask "The usual" Holly giving her a smile for an answer, Gail reaches for her hand giving it a light squeezes before waking in to the kitchen to order.

"Okay we´re up and running" Dov eagerly says.

"Looks more like down and low" Gail comment. Dov turns to look at her "Well you are, you´re on the floor" Both Dov and Chris just glare at her and shakes their heads, Holly do the same but in amusement and with a smile on her lips.

"Hey Gail is you girlfriend coming tonight" Andy asks when she stopped laughing. At that moment there is a knock at the front door, second later the doorbell rings, knowing it's the food coming Gail turns to answer the door to pay the gay.

"What …"

"You gave her money for the food, so she has to pay for it remember" Holly points out, when she notice their reaction in their faces when Gail just walked out.

"And she won't tell if you keep asking" Tracy tells Andy.

Gail returns with bags in hand, she puts them down at the dining table. Holly drags Andy and Chloe to the kitchen to help with the plats and glasses. When seated Chris reach in to grab a box when a hand slap away his from it.

"Ah ah" Gail says at the same time as she slaps Chris hand away.

"Oh come on Gail" he complains.

"That's Holly's special" Gail says taking the box and give it to Holly how has taken her seat beside her.

* * *

They have a real good time laughing and talking while eating during that time Gail and Holly have been moving closer together like magnets without thinking of it and during that time Tracy have noticed it seeing the glances they´re giving each other and Holly´s arm that had slipped around Gail´s shoulders. But as far as she knows Gail girlfriend lives out of town so she leaves it at that for now.

When they finished eating Gail and Holly offered clean of the table and let the other take place in front of the TV. Chloe, Dov and Chris took place in the couch, Andy and Tracy in separate armchairs and leaving the pile of pillows on the floor for Gail and Holly to sit on. Before Gail walked in to the kitchen with the last things on the table she asked "Do you want the snacks now or later" she got a solid "Now" for an answer from everyone. Walking in the kitchen she sees Holly leaning on the counter.

"You having fun" she asked putting the last tings in the washing machine.

"I am"

"I'm glad to hear" Gail says opening the cabinet to take out bowls for snacks when she feels a tugging in her shirt and feeling Holly pulling her in. Gail turns and takes the small step in to Holly´s arms that take their place around her waist, Gail putting her arms behind Holly´s neck.

"Me too, it's nice to get to know them outside of school. Even if it´s game night" Gail lets out a laugh pulling Holly on for a kiss. A minute later they hear "Hrm hrm" from the door, turning their heads they see Tracy standing in the door. "So I wasn´t seeing things at the table before" she says.

"Probably not" Holly answers breathing out.

"And your surprise last week was Holly coming here I guess since you sad she lived out of town" Tracy asking looking at Gail, getting a nod for answer from Gail with a big smile on her lips. "Can't believe I´ve missed it"

"Me either" Gail says with a grin, now standing beside Holly with one arm around her back and with Tracy standing in front of them.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you" Tracy says reaches out her hand for Holly to shake.

"Oh you funny" Gail say and they start to laugh. "Come on help us fix the snacks so we can get out there" she continues. Before she move Holly lean it to give her a small kiss on the mouth. This erns them a smile from Tracy happy for Gail, happy to see her smile like she does around Holly and happy that it is Holly.

The trio helps take out what they need bowls, glasses and more when they are finished they take it out to the others and put it on the table. Gail and Holly sits down on the pile of pillows close to each other with Holly´s head on Gail´s shoulder. It's like they have the agreement of not down play their relationship anymore without saying it out loud and both more than happy about it.

* * *

It´s closer to two in the morning Gail and Holly in a light slumber on the floor Holly still has her head on Gail's shoulder but have at this time also put an arm around Gail's stomach and Gail has her arms around Holly. Tracy half watching the game going on the TV between Chris and Chloe against Dov and Andy lets her eyes wander to the pair on the floor. Seeing how at ease Gail is with Holly sitting like that around the others knowing Gail has never really been the one to show her feelings.

"What are you smiling at" Andy interrupt her thoughts not noticed the round is over. Tracy who still has her eyes on the couple on the floor turns slowly toward Andy who now sits beside her in the couch.

"Nothing just thinking" Tracy respond. Andy turns her head to the direction where Tracy was looking before and sees the pair on the pillow pile. Taking in what she's seeing and looking back at Tracy with a questioning look asking if it is what it looks like, gets a nod for an answer and a smile from Tracy.


End file.
